


Are We Dancing?

by DeputySmartass



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputySmartass/pseuds/DeputySmartass
Summary: "Lena pulls her in close and suddenly Kara is aware that the woman is far more attractive than she had originally thought. Her eyes are dark, but they shine with a kind of mischief that reminds her of Kal-El back on Krypton, a sort of youthfulness she imagines she used to have, but there’s an edge of something in them that she knows she has, an understanding of loss she certainly wishes on no one."Basically Kara and Lena meet at a gala and are exceptionally gay for each other from the beginning.





	Are We Dancing?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just something that got caught in my head one day while I was listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLUsAGcG8xI) and I had to write it out. Anyways enjoy!

Kara wishes that she had said no to attending this gala in Cat’s name. She understands that Cat is a very busy woman, that the woman barely gets any time with Carter without stupid galas getting in the way. What she doesn’t understand is how she got dragged into going in her place. She gets that being Cat’s assistant sometimes means going places Cat can’t in her name, but it’s Saturday night and she’d honestly rather be on her couch with Alex for their weekly movie night.

Kara’s honestly not sure what the gala is even for. Cat had said something about Wayne Enterprises throwing a fundraiser for the boys home in Gotham City, but for the life of her Kara doesn’t understand why they hadn’t just given all the money spent on this dumb thing to the home to begin with. Everyone knows that Bruce Wayne can afford it. She checks her watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes and decides that she’s probably spent enough time here for Cat’s liking, and honestly no one would really miss her if she ducked out a little early. Even if ‘a little’ can be translated to about 3 hours.

She’s halfway across the room to the door, can honestly already feel the door handle just beyond the dance floor, when her view of the door is blocked by some tall plain looking man. She thinks his name is Logan? Or maybe it’s James? Whatever it is he’s effectively blocked her exit strategy, and he’s talking to her. What is he saying? She should probably say something, no not say something, she should listen because he’s asking her a question and he’s been talking for at least a full minute and she should for sure be paying attention.

“- and I know the song is almost over but maybe you’d like to join me?” Oh, he’s asking her to dance. Honestly Kara would rather face a white martian than dance with… Ryan?

“I would love to,” she sees his face light up for a split second before she finishes her sentence, “but I’ve actually already told someone I would dance with them for this song.”

“This song specifically?” He doesn’t seem convinced.

“ Well not this song. Just a song in general, but I told them they could come find me at nine and here we are. At nine. I was just on my way to find them.”

“Oh, well if they’re looking for you, too maybe it’s just best that you wait here for them to come around. I think I’ll wait here with you. You know, keep you company.”

Kara can see what he’s doing, and darn if he isn’t clever for it. She wishes she had worded her answer better, can honestly hear Cat scoffing at the predicament she’s found herself in. But Cat’s not the one here and cursing her boss is frowned upon even if it is just in her head. She’s just about to throw in the towel and give Scott one dance so she can just go when she hears a voice from behind her.

“There you are, I believe it’s time for our dance.”

Kara wishes she hadn’t made the mistake of turning to look at her beautiful savior in the face. Then she might be able to get more out than, “Our… our dance?”

“Yes, the nine o’clock song? You said we would dance, I’m just hoping that comes true.” The beautiful woman gives a bashful smile and Kara honestly can’t feel her feet, is she floating? Maybe, oh goodness how is she supposed to dance right now?

She turns back to Michael with the most insincere smile she can manage to plaster on her face and almost laughs at the man’s expression. Before she can get a word in he says, “I’m sorry Ms. Luthor. I wasn’t aware that this dance was promised to you,” and scurries off. Likely to find some other young woman to coerce into a dance.

Kara turns back to the elegant woman, Ms. Luthor, and offers out her hand. She goes to take a step back, but now that Kara has her in her sights she knows she can’t let this woman walk away from her without one dance.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want, but honestly if we don’t dance he might come back. And to be fair I would also like the chance to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room.” Kara thinks Alex would be proud that she managed to get more than one sentence out.

Ms. Luthor just nods and lets Kara lead her onto the dance floor. It’s a faster paced song, but they manage to keep up well enough. Kara laughs when she realises she isn’t the one leading anymore, and thinks that maybe she had never been.

“You’re quite the dancer Ms. Luthor,” she barely manages to get out without stuttering.

“Please, darling, it’s Lena. Only the members of the board and investors call me Ms. Luthor, and I’m quite convinced you’re neither.” Kara laughs and the candidness from the woman.

The song ends quite suddenly and Kara steps back, realizing how close they had been, and claps with everyone else. She’s not sure why Bruce Wayne had decided on a live orchestra, but clapping for them seemed necessary. They really were quite good.

She would’ve been able to hear the change in tempo even without super hearing, “Oh it’s a waltz.”

“Yes so it would appear,” Lena smirks in a way that makes Kara shiver, “it doesn’t mean we can’t still dance.”

“It’s just, my sister, she says the waltz is for old people.”

“Well I do like proving people wrong,” Lena extends her hand and by Rao, Kara could not decline even if she had wanted to.

Lena takes the lead again and Kara is grateful, she’s never waltzed before and the guidance is nice. Kara can barely wrap her head around being here, dancing with this woman she’s sure was a siren in another life. Dangerous and luring Kara into rocky waters, knowing Kara will come to her willingly. Lena pulls her in close and suddenly Kara is aware that the woman is far more attractive than she had originally thought. Her eyes are dark, but they shine with a kind of mischief that reminds her of Kal-El back on Krypton, a sort of youthfulness she imagines she used to have, but there’s an edge of something in them that she knows she has, an understanding of loss she certainly wishes on no one. Her hair falls elegantly down her back and doesn’t seem to move more than an inch as Lena swirls them around the dance floor with a grace Kara had never seen in any human and certainly never experienced first hand. The dress Lena is wearing makes Kara pray to Rao for all the self control He can spare. It’s a dark blue with a deep v in the neckline and Kara had only glanced down once (maybe twice, she was like steel, but she wasn’t actually made of it.) It’s made of silk and flares out slightly at the bottom and Kara thinks it should be weird that she has no clue what the name of the style is, that Cat would be ashamed, but honestly she’s lucky she can think at all at this point, because Lena has just pulled her closer and their faces are inches from each other, and oh Rao she needs to breathe. It’s weird that she hasn’t breathed in a few minutes right? Any pride Alex might’ve felt earlier would be gone at this point, Kara can practically hear her groaning in frustration.

The song comes to an end much to soon for Kara’s liking, but before she can really be too disappointed Lena is leading her to the small balcony right off the dance floor.

“I’m sorry, it just seemed to be getting a little stuffy in there,” Lena offers by way of explanation.

“No, of course, I agree. It did seem a little hot towards the end of the dance,” Kara doesn’t really get hot, but she figures the lie can’t hurt.

Lena smiles at her like she’s the moon and Kara suddenly feels inadequate next to her, “You really are the most beautiful woman here, you know?” Lena says as if she can read her mind.

“Only in a world in which you didn’t exist. Which is not to say I don’t want you to- exist that is. I’m quite glad you exist, and that you saved me from that borish man. Not that I need saving, I don’t, I’m just glad that if anyone had to do it, it was you. And you certainly didn’t have to, you just did. Which is very nice by the-” Kara’s slow spiral into rambling is cut off by Lena chuckling.

“You’re welcome,” Lena says quietly, “I think?” She continues laughing softly and any other person Kara might’ve thought was laughing at her, and even though they’d just met, Kara knew that wasn’t the case.

Being here with Lena is easy, leaning against the railing of the balcony close enough that there may as well be no such thing as personal space at this point. But there’s something itching at the back of Kara’s mind, and even though she knows she might ruin whatever this may become, Kara knows she has to ask.

“So…. The guy you ‘saved’ me from. He called you Ms. Luthor, and I was just wondering-” Kara sees Lena’s face fall even before she finishes her sentence.

“You were wondering if there’s any relation to Lex Luthor, the madman who tried to kill Superman.” Lena’s getting defensive, and Kara wants to rewind the last ten seconds to before she went and screwed everything up. “Yes. He happens to be my brother. I’ve been put in the position of interim CEO of LuthorCorp while they decide if they want to give the company to a woman. I’m here because I’m trying to build up the company’s reputation while making a name for myself outside of my family. You can take that sound byte back to Cat Grant and tell her that’s all I’ll say on the subject.”

Lena starts to walk away and for a second Kara lets her, feeling as if she’d been smacked in the face. Of course Lena would know who she was here for, it hadn’t been a secret. Lena makes it halfway to the door before Kara super speeds to her, not wanting Lena to get another inch away from her. Kara grabs her wrist lightly and spins her around.

“Hey. I wasn’t asking for a sound byte okay? I don’t even have my phone on me I accidentally left it in my coat pocket when I checked it. Please don’t walk away. I’m sorry, it was a personal question to ask, I get that. If it helps I understand what it’s like.”

Lena’s stony face fades to one of guarded curiosity, “Understand what?”

“Trying to make a name for yourself outside of your family.” Kara dares to take another step closer.

They’re practically breathing the same air now. Kara still hasn’t let go of Lena’s wrist. She wonders if Lena will step back. Wonders if she’s just royally screwed everything up. Then she isn’t wondering anything at all, because Lena has closed the small gap between them and is kissing her. Lena is kissing her and Kara has to do a float check, because kissing Lena is better than any other kiss she’s ever even heard about. Kissing Lena feels like coming home and flying away at the same time. It feels like peace and chaos all at once, and at the same time the Kara’s hands move to Lena’s waist, Lena’s hands find themselves around Kara’s neck, tugging her closer.

Kara pulls away once she remembers that Lena is human, and humans need to breathe. She doesn’t go far, just leans her forehead against Lena’s and smiles the same time Lena closes her eyes.

“Is this real,” Lena says disbelieving, “because if you say yes I might believe I’ve reached into the sky to touch the stars.”

“Yes,” Kara smiles wider, and starts to sway them to the rhythm of the music playing softly inside. They spend the gala continues without them, and they stay on the balcony alternating between swaying and kissing. Kara is almost sad when the music ends for the night, but Lena continues to dance with her, to the soaring music in her head, that even Kara can’t hear.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can reach me on tumblr @theskyequakes, and huge thank you to @relaxingwithhoney for going through and editing this!


End file.
